WindXEarth
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: Chal couldn't sleep... Chal's POV, IgXChal!


Disclaimer: Tales of Destiny and all of it's chara's are Namco's. I'm just borrowing all of them for awhile.

This is from Chal's POV. This is a IgtenosXChaltier fluff. 3

This fic was made/finished last 041203, and I haven't played ToD2 at that time, so I relied on my instincts. Now I'm updating this fic so it's a better version, since I already got to play the game and all...3

Also... I suck at making paragraph fics so... please be gentle with me me.;;

Chijoujin - Ertherians (in eng I think...?)

Tenjoujin - Aetherians (in eng I think...?)

BTW, no one should ask me about their ranks! (General, Colonel, Commander, etc...) Cuz I don't know.oo;; And I might not mention it here...

-WindXEarth

_Please... I don't want to be alone..._

I said to myself as I walk around the hallways of the Chijoujin base, Radisrol. Dimlos Timber, the Fire Swordian, just gave me the direction to _my room_ ...'My own dark and lonely room' ... I got scared at that thought.

As I face the entrance to the mentioned room, I sighed. Then opened the door... The room looked normal, the air inside is warm so it gives me a relaxed feeling, since the outside is so cold. I looked around, then something caught my eye, there were two beds? How come? I thought Dimlos-san said that it's my own room?

_I have... a roommate?_

Both beds were parallel and against the wall, there were a few closet's and at the center of the room was a wide table and there was a computer on the side.

I went towards the bed that looked untouched, the fixed bed is probably my roommates. I feel relieved that I have a roommate, heh, at least I won't be alone... But...

I examined the room again, and noticed that there was a sailor suit hanging over the closet near the computer... a female sailor suit. Also beside my roommate's bed was a pendant with a beautiful woman's picture in it. So I guessed that my roommate is a female... But everything changed when I heard a male voice heading towards the room.

"Hello?", the voice said as he opens the room's door. He has this brunette hair, and wears this black clothes, a white cape, and a a white circlet on his head.

He looked at me and gave me a warm smile. "Ah, you're probably Piere de Chaltier, the one of the chosen Swordian's, nice to meet you. My names Igtenos Minard, I'm the Wind Swordian, I'll be your roommate", he said as he stretched out his hand to shake. "Uhm, yeah... Nice to meet you too. Please call me Chaltier, I'm not used to being called by my name", I smiled at him as we shook hands.

_Oh boy... This'll be embarrassing if I get nightmares now…_

It was already dinner, all the high-ranking official's were gathered on the dinning table to have their first meal together. A red-haired guy approaches me and shook my hand. "I am Kearel Belserius. I will be appointing you, Chaltier, to the 2nd Chijoujin army, will that be alright?" I was surprised-- I will be leading my own army!? "Y-yes..." I stuttered...

"Good, I'll be counting on you." he pats me on the back and left my side... ... ... Kearel Belserius, the Darkness Swordian...

I looked at each and everyone of my comrades, and I noticed that we have 2 females in the group.

"Piere, right? M'names Harold. Harold Belserius, Kearel's twin." the pink haired woman said as she cheerfully introduced herself as she walk towards me. "I'm the one who'll be making your swordian copies." she added. "Please call me Chaltier, Harold-san." I said as I smiled at her. "You don't like to be called by the name your parents gave you? Oh, how mean..." the mad scientist made a pouting expression "Ah, well, it's just that I got used to being called Chaltier" I was kind of embarassed as I said that. "Okay, Chal." She gave me a wink that made me blush, then she walks back to her seat. Ah, she was really cute...

Then... There's Atwight Ecks, the Water Swordian. The violet haired woman was Dimlos' Lover, as I've heard from the rumor's...

Isn't that nice? Fire and Water, people who had elements that are against each other are lovers. I wondered if that can ever happened to me.

_Wait..._

I glanced to my left where Igtenos was sitting. the brunette noticed that I was looking at him, then he gave me a friendly smile. I instantly shook the thought away.

_No way... Not Igtenos! He's a guy for crying out loud!_ ... But he's the only Wind swordian... Why do I have to think of a relationship between my opposite element!? We're just comrades... that's all...

_Just comrades... Just friends..._

My thought's were thankfully washed away when Mercurious Litaula, our highest-rankng official, stood up to lead the prayer. "Thank you Atamoni for giving us this meal. We also thank you for bringing us together the Swordian's in order to save the people in your land... ... ..."

The time to retire to our room came. I already said my goodnight's to everyone, and then I entered my room (Mine and Igtenos' room). The room was dimly lit and the only bright light that you can see is coming from the computer, Igtenos was there and it he was typing. I silently closed the door, and went towards my bed. The Wind Swordian looked so serious as he stares at the monitor, I looked at him with interest as I sit on my bed. "Aren't you sleepy yet?" I asked concerned.

"Nah, I got used to staying up late. I bet you're tired, so... don't mind me and go to rest now. Good night" he said flatly. He was too hooked up on what he's doing. I shrugged and laid down my bed, then I whispered 'Good night' to him. He nodded as a reply.

"Sweet Dreams..." He added before my eyes shut to sleep...

/i It was dark... So dark... /i 

"No please... No!" I was running away from Miktran. "He's going to kill me!" I remembered the way he destroyed my village... The way he laughed... He knew that I will be the Earth Swordian, so he left me alive. The whole village where I live in was destroyed, all the people were killed except me. The Tenjoujin King wanted me to suffer...

He put me in total darkness...

_I was alone_... Nobody liked me... They thought I was a devil, and I destroyed my village, cause I was the only one left. It's so cold... The people are are so cold to me as well. They hated me for being a swordian...

"Chaltier! Chaltier!"

The dream melted as soon as I heard Igtenos' voice. He was shaking me, I saw his worried face as soon as I opened my eyes.

"Ah, at last... You're awake" The wind swordian sighed in relief. "You were having a nightmare and you were shouting, I got worried... Are you feeling okay now?" he eyed me with concern.

I was sweating all over. My heart was still beating so fast and so is my breathing. I felt uneasy as he looked at me...

"S-sorry... I- i'm okay now..." I said unsurely.

"Is something wrong? You look scared" He still had this concerned tone in his voice. Damn, I look so helpless... Why do I always have nightmares from my past!?

_I wasn't able to protect them, even if I was the earth swordian..._

"D-did I bother you?..." I looked towards his Computer, it was still 'on'. I probably distracted him away from his work...

As I calmed down, and all of the nightmare dissapeared from my head. I tried to convince Igtenos that I was feeling fine, and he can go back to his work. "You can tell me if you have a problem. I'm a very good listener" he said as he pats me on the back. "Heh, can I tell to a busy man like you?" I jokingly said. He smiled back at me and he answered "Don't worry, my work can wait. I think your story can't wait to be told." he sat beside me on my bed.

I smiled faintly at him... I gave a sigh and readied myself to tell my troubles to Igtenos.

"I live in a small village somewhere northwest from here, it was destroyed by Miktran himself when he knew that one of the chosen swordian was there", I slowly said as I reminisce what happened. "I was still learning how to control my powers, I didn't know what to do... I was so scared... My family was slowly killed, and so as the other people in the village. Miktran made me watch everything he did to the village. It was torture!" I furiously punched the wall beside me. Igtenos tried to keep me cool, and not to get carried away by my past feelings.

"Every night, the past always haunt me. I hear them blaming me for not protecting them, and doing nothing as they were slaughtered one by one by the enemy. How ironic that I was afraid to die so early... I couldn't fight Miktran because of this fear..." I felt that I might cry already... I think Igtenos sensed this, because he slowly went beside me and lightly held my hand to soothe me. "If it's hard for you to continue, you could at least rest now." he calmly said to me.

I shook my head, "I can't sleep... It always happens to me. and I end up screaming and crying in the end." I continued "I never had a good rest, that's why I'm always tired..."

"Do you want your own room?" I was surprised as he asked me that. "Ah, no... I don't want to be alone in a room, but... I get embarrassed when I have a roommate since they'll know how noisy I am every night. So... I don't know what I want. Nobody understood anyway..." my voice faded as I thought that Igntenos might think that it's a childish fear, and he'll think that it's easy to overcome. But it was a burden I've been carrying for years... I've always been running away from it...

"Isn't there any way to stop your nightmare's?" he asked me, as if he'll look for a way to cure my troubles. I somehow felt happy to see that he's really listening... but... "Thank you Igtenos, but I guess... I'll try to sleep for now..." I try to think that I can handle my problem myslef... How selfish I am. I heard Igtenos gave a sigh of defeat, as he stood up from my bed and went towards his computer to turn it off. He was going to go to sleep as well, "Wake me up if you need anything, Okay?"

"Okay..." I silently answered...

It was a very long night... I haven't slept that long since I had that dream that woke me up. Igtenos is now lying on his bed, he's probably tired from all the work he's doing, plus me, I think he's also thinking about my problems as well. Oh great, why do I have to tell him anyway!?

I sat up from my bed and looked around the room. _I really need to sleep_. I stared at Igtenos' face... 'He was just offering some help' I said to myself, 'Maybe... he could help me even a little... but how?'

I tried to keep myself busy to keep me awake. As I look at Igtenos who's sleeping now, I kinda find him... cute.

_Cute_

... Then I noticed the female Sailor suit there placed near Igtenos' bed, it made me curious who own's it. It can't be Igtenos since he's a guy, maybe from the woman on that pendant? His girlfriend...? Or wife maybe...? I was wondering if the other swordian's knew about this.

"Chaltier..." I suddenly jumped as I heard Igtenos voice. He was still awake? "I think I found a good solution to your problem, but I'm not sure if you'll agree" he grinned as he said that.

_H-he was thinking about it the whole time!?_

"Igtenos, you're still awake?" I managed to ask but he didn't answer me. He stood up and examined the room. He pulls the chair that's in front of the computer and placed it beside my bed, he sat there and then he held out his hand.

I looked at him, confused. "Human contact will help you overcome your fears. The problem with you is that you're too paranoid." he whispers...

I blushed. _He cares for me..._

"Don't worry, I can sleep on this comfy chair." he was confident.

_Igtenos think of the weirdest things..._

"U-uhm... maybe you can just--" I moved on my bed to give space for him "-- lie down here. Th-the bed is big enough for the both of us..."

The room became silent. Maybe he changed his mind and not help me? M-making him lie down on my bed was probably too much to ask...

The chair moved a little as Igtenos stood up. "_Human Contact_" he repeated as he started to snicker. "Alright, if this makes you happy." he lied down beside me and he held my hand. "Good night..."

_He was still holding my hand as I drifted to sleep..._

I heard a loud knocking at the door.

"Oi! Wake up already you two! Time for breakfast!" Dimlos' voice was heard from the outside.

I was just gonna answer that we'll be out but... Igtenos was able to answer first. "Yes, Yes, we'll be out in a short while!" the knocking stopped and we heard Dimlos leave.

I felt that Igtenos was still holding my hand... _He held my hand all night!_... I felt really weird as I fully open my eyes. I sensed that I'm refreshed and relaxed... _Did I just slept without being bothered by nightmares?_

"Good Morning Chaltier, how was your sleep?" he asked in a mild tone. "I slept... fine..." I said unsurely since this is the first time I woke up like this. He let go of my hand, then he patted my head. "Hey! What was that for!?" I removed his hand away from my head.

"Heh, I guess this'll be a really good morning' to you, ne?" he happily said to me as he stood up and fixed himself.

_Yeah..._

"Th- Thank you Igtenos..." I managed to say as I blush. "Well, it was a simple solution anyway. You're just like a kid who can't sleep right without anybody beside you." what he said made me blush even more.

"Good morning everyone!" I said to everyone in a hyper-tone voice.

"My, you look lively today, did you have a good night sleep?" Atwight said to me, as I smiled at her as a reply.

Nobody knew in the gang about the nightmares I had, only Igtenos. I never wanted to bother anybody about my problems anymore. And I guess Igtenos' solution was a success, it helped me a lot... I guess.

"Oh? It looks like our young earth swordian had too much sugar today." Old man Ravil Clemente the Lightning Swordian said. "Did something happened between you and Igtenos last night?" he added between as he snickers. "Ah, such a hentai-oyaji! What can Igtenos do to Chal anyway?" Harold exclaimed.

I heard a loud chuckle in the far end of the hallway, "Heh, forgive the old man, he just had too much coffee last night." I heard Mercurious Litaula say. He's a very close friend of Clemente.

Igtenos glanced at me and smiled, I smiled at him too.

_So... Elements didn't really matter anyway._

Wakas

Igtenos' solution is very effective.D I always have trouble sleeping and Aniki just holds my hand or embrace me and we can both sleep soundly. Human Contant... hehehe... I really meant 'Body Contact' that is. D

DON'T expect lemon from me.oo;;

I'm still onto making some ToD fics. 3 LoniXJudas... StanXLion... hehehehe... dreamy

101703

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

Penge review's ha? Salamat!0/

Pictomancer Murasaki


End file.
